Riptide
by Nicole J. Coltan
Summary: "Mine," he whispers, lips ghosting across her skin in a way that makes her breathless and wanton for more. "Yours," she breathed in reply, knowing that nothing would ever be the same — Twilight/Fifty Shades of Grey AU!


**Riptide**

 _by_ **Nicole J. Coltan.**

 _There is no way to hold something that is truly beautiful; not without consequences. For there is a reason why roses have thorns. — Twilight/Fifty Shades of Grey AU._

 ** _Disclaimer_** : I don't own anything associated with Stephanie Meyer. I also do not own anything associated with the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy, for I merely own my imagination.

* * *

 ** _Prologue._**

* * *

 _Fragile._

 _Fearful._

 _Beautiful._

These were the words Edward Cullen would use whenever given the opportunity to describe the woman curled within his arms—her ethereal innocence and timid nature having been nothing but an omen; an open invitation for all to corrupt and conquer.

She was a catastrophe waiting to happen—an anomaly that left him wanting more; a breath of fresh air he had no need for until he met her. It had been obvious from the start that nothing good would come from this, not when Isabella Swan was concerned.

He had tried his damnedest to elude her from carving her way through his heart and for a time being, Edward had thought it had worked—an assumption that had been proven wrong, considering that she now held his heart in the palm of her hand; to do with it however and whatever she pleased.

He had corrupted her—opened a door for her and in return exposed her to a world she was not meant to face. He had learned to love and be loved in return and this was the thanks he gave her.

A simple means to an end. For gazing down at the trembling woman in his arms—her full lips quivering with each shallow breath, her skin as white as snow and her hands covered in crimson liquid. Her blood.

Blood that should have never been spilled and yet there it was, mocking up in a painful reminder that he had failed to uphold the promise he had made her. "Please," the unspoken plea tumbled from his lips and Edward found himself confused as to what he was begging for.

He cradled her in his arms and frowned at the trickle of blood oozing out from the corner of her lip and heaved a shuddering breath. For even in death, Isabella Swan managed to steal the very air from his lungs. "You can't leave me. Not when I just found you."

But she was leaving him and there was nothing he could do but watch as the life drained from her eyes—the very eyes that had captivated him in every sense of the word.

And despite his initial hesitation to admit the truth himself, Edward Cullen couldn't help but utter the words that had been his undoing from the beginning.

"I wish I had never met you."

For the darkness remained adamant at taking her from him; but even then as the words were whispered to no one and nothing particular, Edward watched as she gazed up at him with nothing but love and adoration.

"I wish I never loved you." He wanted to laugh at the irony behind her words, for the moment her heart seized beating and the life vanished from her eyes, did Edward Cullen finally give into the darkness whispering him towards sweet temptation.

 _You'll come back to me. No matter the distance, no matter the consequences, you always find your way._

* * *

 **Author Note:** What the hell did I just write? I mean I'm rather nervous as to what you'll all be thinking while reading this but damn, I'm wicked. I cannot express how aware I am that I shouldn't be uploading another story, but considering that I had just gone on a Twilight Marathon; this idea wouldn't leave my head.

This is not meant to be taken seriously, but keep in mind that this is just a tester to see whether I can work with something like this. I cannot wait to hear what you all think, but once more, thank you for taking the time at reading this small intro.

I also apologize for the shortness of this, as I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this.

Much love,

Nicole J. Coltan.


End file.
